Mafia Queen
by 13pianobabe
Summary: E/B/J The night of her hated parents' death, Bella is finally brought out of the dark from the secrets of her fiances Jasper and Edward. However, when brought back to Forks, Bella has much to adjust to in the new life of being the Mafia Heads Wife.


Her father's enraged face sat yards away in an overly large chair that shrunk his body. "You represent this family, Isabella!" He bellowed, knuckles turning white under the strain of holding his body down. "What would've happened if you would've been caught, huh? The media would be all over me for your mistakes!"

Inwardly, Bella smirked, picturing the scene in her mind, feeling the smooth knob of the stick shift under her small hand, fingers tensed to make any sudden changes. In fact, it would have been a plus to have been almost caught, as it would add to the rush of adrenaline that was already pumping through her veins.

"Isabella," Renee sighed, looking withdrawn as she perched on the arm of her husband's chair, "when will you learn to grow up and be mature?"

This time, the smirk was shown outwardly. _I'm more mature then you'll ever be mother dearest._ Bella thought, knowing that what went through her mind was the truth.

An old, black car lay parked off the edge of an abandoned road, the engine rumbling idly. Long, pale fingers tapped along the multi-colored keys, creating a rhythmic sequence of sounds. Multiple screens were being pulled up, all containing a black background, marred by the numbers and letters that flew across the computer.

_This was too easy. State of the art security my ass, Charlie. _Bella thought, laughing out loud when Charlie's private account came up. _My, my Charlie Swan, what have we been up too?_

The once almost empty account was newly filled with three million dollars, money in which Bella knew Charlie could not achieve without help. His failing business and addiction to gambling plus a lavish house and emotional shopping wife put Charlie in a world of debt.

_Last time I hacked into Charlie's account, his was in the red. So, how is it that he is very clearly in the black? No bank would loan the bastard money. _Her brows furrowed, as her mind tried to process what Charlie did to come across this kind of money. Sighing, Bella shook her head. _This isn't my problem. I need to figure out what Charlie did with my own money._

After a few more pulled up screens, Bella shut the laptop, and finally roared the car fully to life. _Time to go return this to its owner._ As the car turned a bend, Bella broke out into a full blown smile, knowing that the owner would never know that she had stolen it. _This gig is just too easy._

_**One year later. (Bella is now seventeen)**_

Bella flicked off the TV, not able to fully concentrate on the stupidity with her parents yelling at each other from below. _Imbeciles. _She thought, knowing that the decrease in Charlie's once millions was the source of the problems. Once again, they were in the red, but Bella wasn't too sure that was what they were exactly fighting about.

"_You need to find a way to pay them back, Charlie!" _Renee yelled hysteria clear in her voice. _"Any day they'll be coming! What'll we do then?"_

The doorbell rang just as Bella got up; wincing from the new bruise on her back that Charlie had given to her by slamming her into a wall.

Slowly, Bella made her way to the door and opened it just in time to hear Charlie growl out a frustrated, _"What?"_

"Do you have our money?" A deep voice asked with a hint of a southern accent. Bella peered over the corner of the stairs, getting a peek at three men who stood at the door.

"No, we need an extension." Charlie said, using his persuasive voice that caused Renee not to leave him every time he beat the shit out of Bella.

"You had a deal with the Boss, which included no extensions. Pay up." The masked figure spoke again, putting a hand in his jacket pocket.

"I told you we don't have the money!" He shouted, moving to close the door.

"That's not what I was talking about." A loud, clear shot rang throughout the house, startling Bella to the ground.

Loud footsteps were heard, one set going up the stairs while two more went towards where Bella knew her mother to be. Bella silently crept away, into the nearest room. A startled cry left her lips when another bang rang through the house, leaving it deadly silent.

"Found her!" a booming voice called causing Bella's heart to speed up.

The response was slightly muffled, but Bella knew that it couldn't be good.

_They know I'm here. I have to get out._ Her eyes searched for an escape. _The window is my best bet. It's not like I haven't done this before._ Opening the window, Bella assessed the drop down, but found that she could jump from the window to the ceiling of the garage. _I can get my car if I drop off the back of the garage roof. At least then I'll still have access to my laptop. Maybe I'll be able to hack into the security cameras._

Balancing her body on the ledge, Bella forced her muscles to push her back, propelling her, back first, onto the roof. _Fuck!_ She screamed in her mind, feeling the bruise pulsate upon impact. Quickly, Bella rolled to the ledge and dropped behind the building, removing herself from sight just as her attackers exited the front door. The backdoor creaked open, revealing the three car garage. _Renee's car is a convertible, and if I really go to where I have in mind this won't work. Charlie's car is no better, too flashy but not fast. This just leaves mine, but I'll have to ditch it soon or get a new paint job and license plate. Damn Charlie, but at least it's only the Camaro they used in that Transformers movie. Now where's his gun?_

Bella searched frantically, only finding two pistols with a couple clips, but it would have to do. She stuffed them in her glove compartment before sliding herself into the smooth black leather seats. Her hands tensed around the steering wheel, getting that same nervous, intense feeling she got before starting a street race. _Still wish Charlie hadn't gotten rid of my car. It could've gone faster than this._

The garage door started to slide open, and Bella revved the engine, foot tensed and ready to slam the gas pedal. Before the door could fully open, Bella started backing out, at a normal pace, and looking around for the men who had forcefully entered her home. She spotted them in the middle of her yard, walking towards the gates. And sadly, they spotted her too.

"Hey!" The same voice that had found her earlier yelled, running towards her at a slow pace.

Another one stepped forward, and Bella spotted a mess of bronze colored hair underneath the hood. There was only one person who could have that head of hair.

During her distraction, the burly man had managed to get closer, but Bella was quick to lock the doors. Rubber burned when the gas pedal was slammed, tires squealing as Bella roughly yanked the wheel to flip the car around. Her intentions were clear when the car went speeding towards the bronzed haired man.

"You have some explain to do, you bastard!" Bella yelled through the crack of the open window. "Get. In." She growled and the figure's back hunched with defeat.

"Hey Bella." He said, flashing a timid yet charming smile.

"Don't you hey Bella me, Edward! What the _fuck_ are you doing!" The tires ripped up grass as they made their way to the gates and on to the road.

"Maybe I should drive." Edward advised, moving to take the wheel.

She smacked his hand away. "I'm perfectly capable of driving. Now answer the god damn question!" Bella's cheeks were tinged pink from anger, her body quivering at finding out what Edward finally did.

"I'd rather not." Edward started shrinking into his seat, not liking the idea of making his love unhappy.

"Is that Jasper in the car behind us?" A thumb was angrily jabbed in the direction of an expensive black car following closely behind.

"With Emmett."

"Get Jasper on the god damn phone _right now_." The twenty-one year old cringed, never having seen her this mad before, or mad ever.

"We were only trying to help, and your parents were in debt to our family." He tried explaining himself, and Jasper, while dialing Jasper's number.

Bella reached over and yanked the sleek black IPhone from his grasp.

"Hey Darlin'." The sweet Southern twang filled her ears and she wondered how she hadn't recognized it before.

"Explain. Now. Or may God help you."

"Now Darlin', maybe you should calm down and we can calmly discuss this when we get home." Jasper tried using a soothing tone but it wouldn't work this time.

"Do not try and tell me to calm down! You aren't smooth talking yourself out of this one! What the hell is going on here! What have you guys been hiding!" Bella screamed, clutching the phone in a death grip.

"We can discuss this later, when the whole family is around." He tried once again at calming her down.

"What? So you guys can just collaborate one big lie? If you don't tell me now then you both can have your rings back!" Pulling her hands away from the wheel, Bella took one expensive ring off of each hand, throwing them in Edward's direction. Edward's pale, long fingers plucked one of the rings out of his lap, eyes widening in horrification and depression upon seeing his very own engagement ring being given back. Although, he knew that he deserved it for hiding something from her.

"You didn't." Jasper growled, having seen two tiny objects being thrown at Edward and then Edward's slumped shoulders.

"I did."

Jasper slammed a hand on his steering wheel, maneuvering in front of Bella's car and forcing her to stop. He exited his car, ripped her out of her own, and slammed his lips to hers. "Your mine," he said, casting a glance at Edward, "and Edward's. Just because you're angry doesn't mean you are going to break off the engagement so rashly. We do what we do to protect you, our family, and keep our business going. I said that we'll explain it at home. Now Edward is going to take the wheel, you're going to put your rings back on, and we are going to sit in the back seat and discuss things calmly. Got it?" Jasper growled, and all Bella could do was nod meekly, curling in on herself in defeat.


End file.
